Naughty, naughty boys
by Skovko
Summary: Roman, Seth and Dean wake up in a hotel room and the catch of the night is gone. Soon their phones go off and they realize the woman they were just with know their dark secret. (Cameos by Charlotte Flair, Zelina Vega, Alexa Bliss, Mandy Rose, Becky Lynch, Rosa Mendes, Sami Zayn, Bobby Roode, Kevin Owens, Aiden English, Baron Corbin, Paul Heyman, Bray Wyatt and Big E.)
1. Collage of women

"Fuck!" Seth pushed Dean. "Wake up!"  
"Go away," Dean grumbled.  
"Wake the fuck up!" Seth shook Dean.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Seth.

"Wasn't there a girl between us when we went to sleep?" He asked.  
"That's exactly my point. She's gone, Dean. She's fucking gone," Seth said.  
"Hey, big dog!" Dean kicked Roman that laid across the foot of the bed.  
"What?" Roman opened his eyes.  
"That girl is gone," Dean said.  
"Janine?" Roman looked around.  
"Yeah, Janine, or whatever the fuck her name was," Seth said.  
"I'm pretty sure her name was Janine," Roman said.

He sat up and looked around. Her clothes was gone. She had probably run out hours ago.

"How the fuck did she even get out of bed without any of us waking up? We had her boxed in," he said.  
"I'm sorry, do you remember how much pussy she gave us last night? I'm still worn out," Dean said.  
"We all fucked her twice," Seth said.  
"Some of us three times," Dean smirked.  
"We totally double teamed her," Roman smirked too.

He reached out his fist and Dean bumped it.

"I was in on that last round too. I had my dick down her throat while you two tore her up," Seth reminded them.  
"Not our fault you chose her mouth rather than her pussy or ass," Dean laughed. "I tell you, man, you two missed out on that ass. Damn!"  
"I happen to love blowjobs so I'm not complaining," Seth said.  
"So how come she's not still passed out after getting all that dick?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know, man," Dean said.

Seth moved out of bed and started dressing.

"At least we're in a hotel room. It would have been a bigger problem if we had taken her home and she had gotten out," he said.  
"She's the one who insisted on a hotel," Roman reminded them. "She even put her name in the book and said she'd pay."  
"And now she's gone, Roman!" Seth raised her voice.  
"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Dean asked. "We should have killed her like the others."  
"We can't kill people in a fucking hotel room," Roman said.

He joined Seth on the floor and started dressing too.

"Roman?" Seth looked nervous. "What are we gonna do when we go down there and it turns out she might not have paid? We can't put out names anywhere and we sure as hell can't start murdering out way out of a packed hotel."  
"I don't know," Roman ran a hand through his hair.

Dean got out of bed too and started dressing. All three phones went off at the same time. They got them out of their pants and stared at the same message. There was a collage of six women from missing posters and three words under the picture.

 _"Naughty, naughty boys."_

"Fuck!" Dean shouted.  
"It's that girl from last night," Roman said.  
"How can you be sure?" Seth asked.  
"Look up in the message. Someone sent a text from my phone with my name to the number and since she was the only one in here with us, it can only be her," Roman answered.  
"Yeah, my name and number has been sent too," Dean said.  
"Same," Seth sighed.

Roman tried calling the number and was met by an auto response.

 _"The number you have dialed is currently unavailable."_

"What are we gonna do?" Dean asked.  
"She chose to reach out to us and not go to the cops. She doesn't have shit. She probably just suspect us being behind them going missing but she doesn't have any bodies to back up her claim. I say we let her come to us and see how she wants to play this. We can handle one little girl," Roman answered.

After getting fully dressed, they took the elevator down to the lobby. Roman put on his biggest smile and walked up to the counter with the room key.

"Good morning," the woman behind the desk said. "Did you gentlemen enjoy your stay?"  
"Very much," he said.  
"Let me see," she clicked on the screen in front of her. "Yes, the room has already been paid for by the woman you were with. You gentlemen have a nice day."

Roman hurried away along with Seth and Dean before anyone else would notice them.

"So she did pay," he said once they were out on the street.  
"What the hell is her game plan?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know, Seth. I know as little about her as you do," Roman said.  
"Fuck! We really should look into people before picking up strangers in a bar," Dean said.  
"We never had a problem before," Seth said.  
"That's because we terminate the problem before it gets to become one," Dean hissed.  
"Shut up!" Roman said. "Look."

He pointed down the street and they all recognized the black hair with the blue stripes that they had shared a bed with the night before.

"What are we gonna do?" Dean asked.  
"Follow her," Roman answered. "But don't make a scene. Too many people around."

They followed her for a while until she stopped at a bus stop. The bus arrived just a few minutes later and she got on it. They ran to it and got on too. She was sitting further down with empty seats around her. They calmly walked down to her and boxed her in once again. Roman in the seat behind her, Seth in the seat in front of her and Dean on the seat next to her.

"You got a lot of nerve," Seth said.  
"So I've been told," she said.  
"Who the fuck do you think you're playing with, little girl?" Dean asked.  
"Three naughty, naughty boys," she stretched out both naughty's.  
"Are you gonna get off the bus quietly?" Roman asked.  
"No, I'm not getting off at all," she answered. "But you three are."  
"Guess again!" Dean grabbed her arm.

The bus stopped and she grinned at Dean despite the pain he put on her arm.

"Oh look, boys, we have company," she said.

They watched as two cop cars pulled up in front of the bus and four cops got out.

"You better run along before they get on. They might be searching for you," she said.  
"This isn't over!" Seth warned.  
"Of course it's not. I got your numbers. I'll be in touch," she said.

They got up from their seats and made it out of the back door before the cops walked in through the front door. They turned a corner fast and jumped in surprise as their phones went off at the same time again. They opened the texts and found a picture of a mansion.

 _"You have been invited to a night of mysteries. Masquerade yourself and let the night guide you on a mysterious adventure."_

Underneath was an address for the mansion and a date and time.

"Tonight," Seth said.  
"What are we gonna do?" Dean asked.  
"We're going to a party," Roman answered.


	2. Mirror labyrinth

"We've scared a lot of women in these masks," Dean said.  
"Are we sure we wanna wear these? I think a masquerade means covering your eyes rather than your mouths," Seth said.  
"That's exactly why we're doing this. We want her to recognize us straight away. She needs to know she doesn't scare us and that she can't fuck around with us," Roman said.

They all stared in the big mirrow in the hall at the wolf masks covering their mouths and noses.

"Alright, boys, let's go," Dean said.

They drove to the mansion and walked inside. The place was packed with men and women wearing masks. They moved to a quiet corner and looked around.

"Look for electric blue eyes," Roman said.  
"Why do you remember shit like that?" Dean snickered. "I just remember how her pussy looks."

Seth's eyes fell on a woman in the other end of the room. She was dressed in an old fashioned dress. White, laces, short with long sleeves. Even from afar he could see the eyes almost glowing in an orange colour through the holes of the white mask covering the top half of her face.

"She's wearing contacts," he said and nodded towards her. "Over there."  
"How can you be sure?" Dean asked.  
"She fucking stares at us like a creep," Seth said.  
"Combat boots and short dress. She's ready to run and fight if it's needed," Roman said.  
"But the hair is blond," Dean pointed out.  
"Probably a wig," Roman said.

The woman took out her phone and started typing on it. Shortly after all three of their phones went off.

 _"Are you just gonna stare at me all night?"_

They looked up again but she was gone.

"There!" Dean pointed.

They moved as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves, following that white dress and blonde wig through the room. They caught her as she neared a door. Roman pulled off her wig and mask and stared at a scared girl with short, tawny brown hair that he had never seen before in his life.

"Who are you?" She asked.  
"It's not her," Roman let go of her. "I'm sorry."

He really wasn't but he couldn't have her running out to find security if there even was any at this party. They turned around and scanned the room again.

"There!" Both Roman and Seth said at the same time.

They were pointing in different directions though.

"What the...?" Seth muttered.

All three guys looked around as they saw several women dressed in the same dress with the same blonde wig, same white mask and same orange eyes.

"How many are there?" Seth asked.  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9," Dean counted and turned around. "And 10. Where did she go?"

The woman behind them was long gone.

"What the fuck is going on?" Roman asked.  
"Who's the right one?" Dean asked.

Their phones went off at the same time again.

 _"Mirror, mirror on the wall,_  
 _who's the naughtiest of them all?"_

"The mirror labyrinth," Roman sighed.  
"Do we really have to go in there?" Seth almost sounded scared.

They all looked towards the entrance to the labyrinth. The invitation had promised a mysterious night and of course a mirror labyrinth had been set up.

"I'm afraid we do," Roman said. "Unless you wanna call it off but I doubt she'll back down."  
"We're not gonna let a fucking girl run all over us!" Dean sneered. "We're going in there!"

They walked to the entrance and took a last look behind them. All ten women dressed alike was gone.

"They're gone," Seth said.  
"Wanna take a guess where they're at?" Roman pointed into the labyrinth.  
"There might be ten of them in there but we're getting out with the right one," Dean said confidently.  
"Don't split up in there," Roman said.  
"You wanna hold my hand?" Dean teased.

They walked into the labyrinth that seemed abandoned for every other person at the party. It didn't take long before the first girl appeared in a mirror. They followed but she soon disappeared. Different voices started giggling just as the girls started showing up all around. They tried to follow each time they saw one but they never got close.

"Ah!" Seth screamed and jumped around. "Someone fucking blew in my ear!"  
"Aw, someone likes you," Dean teased.  
"In my fucking ear, Dean!" Seth shouted. "Someone was right behind us. How the fuck is that possible?"  
"Some of these mirror walls are probably moveable," Roman said.  
"I've had enough!" Seth sneered.  
"Janine!" Roman called out loudly. "Stop screwing around and show yourself!"

The giggling voices immediately died down and everything seemed way too quiet. A voice behind them made them all jump.

"Naughty, naughty boys," she said.

They turned around and stared into the orange eyes.

"Janine?" Dean asked.

She took off the wig and mask and revealed her black and blue hair. They stared at her, not knowing if they should continue standing still or attack her right on the spot.

"They're watching," she twirled a finger around in the air. "They're all around us."  
"Who?" Seth asked.  
"My friends," she answered.  
"What do you want?" Roman asked.  
"I know what you've been up to," she said.  
"You wanna turn us in?" Dean asked.  
"On the contrary. I wanna join in," she answered.  
"Join in on what exactly?" Roman asked.

She giggled again, only this time it was only her voice and not nine other women. The other nine were still close though. They could feel them.

"I'll go home with you and we'll talk there," she said.  
"Really? You'll go home with us? You'll put yourself in danger like that?" Seth asked in disbelief.  
"You're not gonna hurt me," she said.  
"What makes you so sure?" Dean asked.  
"Someone will be there, watching you, and you have no idea who or how many," she answered.  
"They won't make it inside before you're dead," Roman said.  
"And you won't make it outside after you kill me. Are you willing to sacrifice your own lives just because I hurt your pride a little?" She asked. "I'm on your side here so take me home with you."

The guys shared a look and nodded at each other.

"Alright, let's go," Roman said.  
"How the fuck do we get out of this labyrinth?" Seth asked.  
"Follow me," she pushed a mirror wall open. "I know a shortcut."


	3. Victims

It was an awkward car ride back to their home. Everyone stayed silent. Seth was driving with Dean next to him while Roman sat in the back seat with Janine. She didn't seem all too worried and spent the time getting the orange contacts out of her eyes and combing her fingers through her hair. Her electric blue eyes landed on Roman once Seth stopped the car.

"Home, sweet hell," she licked her lips. "Did you kill them in the bedroom after fucking them or do you have a special room for that kind of business?"  
"Get the fuck inside!" Roman growled.  
"Uh, so dominant," she sucked in a sharp breath. "Tempting."  
"I already had you," he reminded her.  
"But you want me again. You all do," she said.  
"You're so fucking full of yourself," Seth laughed.  
"And soon I'll be full of you again," she laughed back. "You all know you wanna fuck me again no matter how much you deny it."  
"Just get inside!" Roman barked.

A couple of minutes later she found herself inside their house while Dean locked the door behind them. She didn't seem scared as she looked around and started walking through the house before stopping in the living room.

"Start talking!" Seth demanded.  
"Right, let's cut to the chase. You brought six women here, fucked them, killed them and buried them," she said.  
"We didn't kill anybody," Roman crossed his arms.  
"Oh, you didn't?" She took out her phone. "So I didn't dig up these bodies after watching you bury them?"

She handed them her phone so they could look through the pictures she had on it.

"This only proves they're dead. Not who killed them," Roman said.  
"What makes you think I don't have video recordings safely hidden somewhere of you burying them?" She asked.

The question shut them all up and they just stared at her with angry eyes.

"Now we're getting somewhere," she said.  
"How do you even know?" Dean asked.  
"Accidently. I was in the bar the night you took the first one home. Charlotte Flair, right? I watched you leave with her and two days later she was on the news as a missing person. It wasn't hard to put two and two together," she said.  
"So why not call the cops?" Seth asked.  
"Where's the fun in that?" She laughed. "And accidently I found myself once again in another bar at the same time as you as you left with your next victim. Zelina Vega. And I followed you here."  
"You followed us?" Dean asked.  
"I waited outside for hours until you came out with something, or someone, wrapped in trash bags. And I followed your car and watched you bury her," she said.

She looked around at the pictures on the walls. Nothing to give away that three murderers lived in the house. They were pretty pictures, not anything dark and bloody.

"I love what you've done with the place," she said.  
"Move on!" Dean raised his voice.  
"Right," she laughed. "Then I started stalking your house, following you around on weekends to see you take your next four victims. Alexa Bliss, Mandy Rose, Becky Lynch and Rosa Mendes. You really don't have a type."  
"Whatever is available," Seth smirked.  
"Naughty, naughty boys," she said.  
"You say that a lot," Roman said.  
"It's my trademark for you," she winked.

She let out a happy sigh and tilted her head.

"I want in. It's boring to kill on my own and while you fuck your victims, I just wanna play with them afterwards. I wanna fuck you so badly and you already know I can deliver in bed. You can fuck me every day and every night however you want to. We'll create out own little, wicked family," she said.  
"I can't deny it's a tempting offer," Seth said.  
"Me neither," Dean said.  
"You're a bigger psychopath than we are," Roman grinned.  
"And damn proud of it," she grinned back. "So what do you say? Will you have me?"  
"I think I speak for all of us when I say hell yes," Roman said.

The moment was ruined at the sound of the front door being kicked in and a whole lot of feet moving into the house.

"Get down! Get down!" Someone shouted.

Several cops surrounded them and all four of them fell to their knees and put their hands behind their heads. A cop with red hair and red beard made his way to her and starting handcuffing her.

"Janine March, you're under arrest for the murder of Bobby Roode," he said.  
"Again? Haven't we already been through this, Sami? Bobby ran off to Vegas," she said.  
"We found his body," he smirked. "Buried underneath your grandmother's terrace. It wasn't until I learned you built that for her around the same time Bobby went missing that I put two and two together."  
"Took you long enough," she laughed. "But you know I'll walk, Sami. I always do."  
"Time's up, bitch!" He growled in her ear.

He yanked her up to stand while other cops handcuffed Roman, Seth and Dean. Sami's partner Kevin looked at them.

"Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, you're under arrest for the assault of Aiden English. We have your faces on security cameras that caught the assault," he said.  
"We just got damn lucky that this one here happened to hang out with you," Sami said.  
"Assault," Roman chuckled. "We're arrested for assault."  
"Don't laugh. It's a crime and you'll pay for it," Kevin said.  
"It's all good," Dean grinned.  
"We were drunk that night and none of us have been arrested before. We should get off easy," Seth said.

Sami tightened his grip on Janine's arm and started moving towards the door.

"Let's go, bitch. They might get off easy but you can look forward to years behind bars," he said.  
"What's for breakfast in prison?" She asked.

She looked over her shoulder and winked at the three men that were being helped to their feet to be escorted out to waiting cop cars too. The way she looked at them with that little smirk on her face, they knew she wasn't gonna talk. Their secret of their six victims was still safe.


	4. Prison

Roman, Seth and Dean got pulled out of the cop car and dragged into the prison. The metal door shut behind them and they were being pulled into separate rooms with waiting cops. The handcuffs were removed, they were searched and all personal belongings taken from them. Then they were being reunited and showed a cell.

"This isn't right," Roman said.  
"Is prison ever right?" Dean asked.  
"That's exactly my point. We shouldn't be here right now. We just got arrested. What happened to being interrogated, talking to our attorney and seeing a fucking judge first? They can't just throw out asses in jail like this. Something is very wrong here," Roman said.  
"We're entitled to a phone call, right?" Seth looked at his two friends. "So let's call some of our guys and warn them that something might be up."

They left the cell, feeling how eyes were staring at them from all around.

"We're the fresh meet," Seth said through gritted teeth.  
"Don't show any weakness," Dean said.

They walked to the office and pounded on the window to get the guard's attention on the other side.

"What?" The guard pulled the door open.  
"Sorry, mister...?" Roman started.  
"Corbin!" The guard snapped. "Baron Corbin. What the fuck do you three punks want?"  
"We're entitled to a phone call," Roman said.  
"Not at this fucking hour!" Baron barked. "Phone calls are between 2 and 4 each afternoon."  
"We need to talk to our attorney and let him know we're here. We were just arrested 30 minutes ago and everything was a complete chaos," Roman said.  
"I'll make sure he knows. Who's your attorney?" Baron asked.  
"Paul Heyman," Roman answered.  
"Of course punks like you choose that slimeball," Baron snorted in disapproval. "But sure, I'll call him."  
"Thank you," Seth said.

Baron closed the door again and the three guys started moving away.

"Assault my ass!" Roman sneered. "Something's very wrong here."  
"What are we gonna do?" Dean asked.  
"Mingle," Roman shrugged.  
"You can't be serious," Seth said.  
"We need to figure out what the fuck is going on so we're gonna go down to the common room where most of the other inmates hang out and keep our eyes and ears open," Roman said.

They calmly walked to the common room, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves. They stepped inside and looked around.

"Find the leader," Roman said.  
"Leader?" Seth asked.  
"There's always someone running a prison and he's never hard to spot," Roman said.  
"There," Dean said. "The guy with the weird fedora hat."

Seth and Roman quickly spotted the man surrounded by people that seemed to look up to him. He had his eyes solely planted on the three newcomers but he didn't say anything or even indicate that he wanted them to come over.

"Now what?" Seth whispered.  
"We wait for an invitation. We might have to use our fists," Roman answered.  
"I'll knock down every fucker that comes near me!" Dean hissed through gritted teeth.

The words had just left his mouth when all three of them were knocked down from behind. Bags were being put over their heads while the beating continued. Several men were attacking them and dragging them across the floor and towards an unknown location.

They were pushed down and their hands and knees hit hard, cold tiles. The bags over their heads were pulled off and they found themselves in what seemed to be a bathroom with around 20 men standing there. In front of them stood the man in the fedora hat.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "I'm Bray Wyatt and I run this prison."  
"Go fuck yourself!" Dean sneered.  
"I got plenty of asses to fuck in here, Dean, but thanks for the offer," Bray chuckled.  
"You know my name?" Dean asked.  
"I know all three of you. Dean, Seth and Roman," Bray said.  
"How do you know us?" Seth asked.

Bray laughed and stepped up to Seth. He tapped the man on his cheek only to have Roman push his hand away.

"You don't fucking touch him!" Roman yelled.  
"Oh Roman, don't bite the hand that feeds you," Bray said.  
"What the fuck do you mean?" Roman asked.  
"Right now you're alive because I let you be alive. My plan is to keep you alive all night but that might change if you misbehave," Bray said. "Now apologize."

Roman had to take a few deep breaths to utter that one word when all he wanted to do was break the man's neck.

"Sorry," he finally said.  
"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Bray grinned.  
"What do you want?" Dean asked.  
"To keep you here away from phones and internet and anything that can make you reach the outside world," Bray answered.  
"I told you something was wrong here," Roman said. "Why, Bray? Why do we have to be kept in the darkness like this?"

Bray laughed again and tapped Roman's cheek. Roman wanted to punch Bray so badly but he let the other man do it.

"I have a message for you three from someone you know," Bray said.  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"Naughty, naughty boys," Bray said.

Roman's jaw dropped, about to shout something, but the men behind Bray rushed in and started beating them down again. The bags came back over their heads and they were being dragged through the place again. Hands finally released them and when they pulled the bags off, they found themselves back in their cell while Bray and his men had made it back to the common room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Seth whimpered.

Meanwhile across town five people wearing skimasks made their way into an old warehouse. The night shift had arrived to take over the duty to guard the prisoners being held there against their will. The day shift didn't ask any questions. They were ready to get out of their own gear and skimasks and feel the air on their skin again. They never got that far though.


	5. Digging graves

Roman, Seth and Dean weren't planning on falling asleep but the beating they had taken had them all too sleepy to stay awake. There were two beds in the room that Roman and Seth had taken while they had handed their pillows to Dean on the floor. How Dean could always sleep on a floor was beyond them but they were happy that he did it.

"Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose!" A loud voice woke them up.

They opened their eyes and stared at the guard Baron Corbin from last night.

"Did you call our attorney?" Roman asked.  
"No," Baron smirked.  
"Why the fuck not?" Dean asked.  
"There's no need. You're free to go," Baron said.  
"We're what?" Seth sat up straight.  
"Turns out that Aiden guy isn't pressing charges after all so you're free to go," Baron said. "Now follow me."

They followed him through the corridors. Bray tipped his hat and grinned at them. They sure wouldn't miss him. Soon they found themselves back in the first room where they were handed their belongings again and then escorted out of the prison.

"Something isn't right!" Roman sneered.  
"Stop saying that. We all know it by now," Seth said.  
"No calls on my phone. Any on yours?" Dean asked.  
"No," Seth and Roman answered at the same time.  
"What about Janine?" Dean asked.  
"They took her for a murder on what I assume was her boyfriend or husband," Roman said. "What was his name? Bobby Roode, I think. Google his name."

Seth googled the name on his phone and found many articles on him.

"It's true. He went missing a month ago," he said. "Oh, and look at this. An interview with his girlfriend Janine March."  
"Bitch really is a psychopath," Dean chuckled. "I like her."  
"Anything on his body being found?" Roman asked.  
"No, but you know that doesn't have to mean shit. They might keep it secret until they got everything down right," Seth said.

They called a cab and found themselves back home 20 minutes later.

"Let's call everyone and hear if anything has gone down. You two wake up the night shift while I call the day shift," Roman said.

They started calling but was met with voice mail after voice mail.

"I don't like this," Dean said.  
"Why doesn't anyone have their phone turned on?" Seth asked.  
"Time to go for a ride," Roman said.  
"We don't know what will await us there," Seth said nervously.  
"But we'll be ready for the worst," Roman said.

They drove to the warehouse and parked the car outside the fence. A guard stuck his head out of the door and waved when he saw who it was before walking back in.

"Everything seems to be under control," Dean said.

They unlocked the gate and walked towards the warehouse. Inside everything seemed normal. Four guards walking around with skimasks on and guns in their hands.

"Let's check on the women," Roman said.

They walked to the room in the back, unlocked the door and stepped into the darkness.

"Ladies," Seth said.

He hit the light switch and they all stared at the empty cage in front of them.

"Where the fuck are they?" Dean asked.

Hard blows came to the back of their heads. The guards were hitting them with the guns before dragging them into the cage and locking it. They would have fought back but everything happened so quickly and they felt groggy from the blows. They finally realized what was happening and got back up on their feet. Four guards stood against the wall and watched them through the holes of their skimasks.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Roman raged.  
"Where's the fifth?" Seth asked. "There's supposed to be five guards."

The fifth guard came walking into the room dragging a chair behind her. Something was wrong since all of their guards were men but this one was smaller and the breasts pressing against the tactical vest was a dead give away. She sat down on the chair and pulled off the skimask.

"Janine?" Seth's eyes widened.  
"Hey boys," she ran her tongue over her upper lip. "Fancy seeing you here. So you might wonder why I'm here and where the women are."  
"What the fuck is going on?" Dean asked.  
"Well, I've been on to you for a long time," she waved her hands in the air towards the other guards. "Boys?"

The guards pulled their skimasks off and two of them were Sami and Kevin that had been in their house arresting them the night before. The other two they didn't know. She pointed towards one of them.

"That's Big E," she pointed towards the other one. "And that's my boyfriend Bobby Roode."  
"He's alive?" Seth asked.

She let out a high pitch laugh and nodded.

"And what are you two?" Roman sneered at Sami and Kevin. "Dirty cops!"  
"Like me they're tired of the system," she spoke for them. "There's a whole bunch of us tired of people like you that avoid the system and walk free time after time. You killed six women! And you kept other women locked in here. Victims of human trafficking. Forced to be raped on a daily basis while you collected money."  
"You sick fucks!" Kevin growled.  
"I couldn't save the six you killed but I sure as hell could save the ones in here. It took some planning and I put my life on the line in the process but I came through. You saw pussy and you jumped on it right away," she said.  
"You're a fucking whore!" Dean shouted. "How does it feel, Bobby boy, knowing I fucked her ass until she screamed like a pig?"

Both Bobby and Janine laughed to his surprise. She got up from the chair and walked as close to the cage as she could without them being able to reach her.

"We're in an open relationship," she informed them. "He knew all along I was gonna fuck you and he didn't mind. I made sure he had someone to play with while he had to hide the last month."  
"You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" Dean yanked at the bars.  
"No, you won't, but I'll kill you. We had to put you away for the night to take out your entire team and find the location of this place along with the code for the gate. Good thing that Big E is a mastermind at hacking. We were inside your computer in no time last night," she said.  
"You never were arrested," Roman said.  
"What? Wasn't that obvious until now?" She laughed.

She took a step closer although it meant Roman might be able to get his hands on her. He held on to the bars while he stared at her.

"There's more of us than you might think. You only met some of us both inside and outside of prison. How about every guest as the party last night? We're taking back this city and making it a safe place again," she said.

She lifted her hand and poked Roman's nose through the bars. He got so surprised that he took a step backwards instead of grabbing her hand. She smirked and ran her tongue over her teeth.

"So we're locking this place down and we're leaving. Maybe one day someone will find your bodies in here," she said.  
"You can't leave us like this!" Seth whimpered.  
"I can and I will and you only got yourself to blame," she said. "Naughty, naughty boys."

She stepped away from the cage with a grin. Sami, Kevin, Big E and Bobby left the room first with her following.

"Janina, please," Seth tried.

She didn't say anything or even look at them. She just hit the light switch and closed the door, leaving the room in entire darkness. They heard the heavy lock being pushed in front of the door. Even if they managed to break through the cage, they would never be able to break down the door. Something they had made sure of in case any of the women would ever escape the cage. They had dug their own graves.


End file.
